


The Power of Love

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Nino and Luka are good friends, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Pre-Relationship, no beta we die like men, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Ladybug wonders why they always win, Chat Noir shows her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 30





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this takes place postseason three. I am a huge sucker for classic rock and if anyone comments what the numbers mean you get a gold star for deciphering Adrien's code. I have tons of stories planned using themes from classic rock. This was just the first one to get written.

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat atop the Eiffel tower legs swaying in the breeze as tourists passed under them. Ladybug closed her eyes as she took a deep breath of the evening Parisian air.

“Chat why do we always win?” Ladybug said looking over to her partner.

Chat seemed to ponder this question rubbing his chin, “I have my suspicions.”

“And those would be?” Ladybug said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at his vague answer.

“The Power of Love,” Chat said giving Ladybug a soft smile as he looked at her.

Ladybugs cheeks pinked under his gaze and she answered back, “The power of Love?.”

“The Power of Love is the reason we win Milady, it's simple our bond is like no other,” Chat said gesturing a hand between them. “You may not realize this, but I love you unconditionally. I believe that it is this devotion to each other, though you may deny it, that carries us to victory.”

Ladybug looked at him in disbelief, he’s confessed his love before, but the overwhelming affection that came over her shook her to the core. And after her most recent dating fiasco, she could see the reasoning.

Chat continues which snaps her out of her thoughts, “It’s a curious thing really it just exists you know. While our Kwamis can maybe explain it, I like to believe it's because we're made for each other."

Ladybug snorts at this though the idea isn’t as foreign as she wished it was, “Well Kitty cat I think it's just a platonic trust bond.” This does little to assure even herself and she knows Chat isn’t going to buy it.

“ _Purrrhaps_ Milady though I think it’s a more romantic bond you just haven’t seen it yet,” Chat purrs as he rubs his side against Ladybug.

Ladybug giggles and playfully slaps his side whilst he rubs his mane against her hair. “Ok Chaton,” she says through fits of giggles.

Chat stops his rubbing and looks into her eyes.

“You get one chance to sway my opinion,” Ladybug says pushing him back by the nose.

Chat gives her a Cheshire grin as he grabs her hand and places a featherlight kiss atop it “Did it work?”

Ladybug laughs at him again and withdraws her hand “No, but how about this you get one romantic gesture in the future, and if I’m not swayed, I win the bet.”

“We were betting?” Chat says tilting his head to the side. “And what do I get if I win?”

“You’ll see kitty cat,” Ladybug says unholstering her weapon from her side and casting it out giving her partner one last wave as she’s dragged into the inky blue night.

* * *

Now, most don’t associate Chat Noir as the type to have a plan, but Chat Noir always had a plan. He had come up with what he had dubbed Micro-plans, these were contingencies in case Ladybug happened to be incapacitated.

“Plagg please retrieve Woo Ladybug plan 821525,” Adrien said detransforming in his room.

“What?” Plagg said floating in front of his chosen.

“Never mind,” Adrien said waving his hand dismissively at the Kwami.

Adrien sat down at his computer and opened a file folder and scrolled through the list of word documents. The light of the screen illuminated his face and tongue as he looked for the specific file.

“What’s this?” Plagg asked

“Oh these? These are the plans I have drawn up to win Ladybug over,” Adrien said turning to face the Kwami floating next to him.

“How many are there?” Plagg asked his eyes glazed over the screen as he scanned each file. Each of which was named some variant of ‘Woo Ladybug plan (number)’.

“196,” Adrien replied turning back to his computer and proceeded to keep scrolling through the list. He finally stopped scrolling on the file he was looking for and opened it, his eyes started darting over the list laid out and he muttered “Perfect.”

“Let me get this straight kid you have over two hundred plans to woo your lady into your arms?” Plagg said looking at the opened list and reading the items on it.

“196, and yes I do I’m a clever cat,” He said giving Plagg a devious grin. After reading the list Plagg returned it with one of his own.

The first step of Adrien’s plan included assembling his co-conspirators. He needed two individuals Nino Lahiffe and Luka Couffaine.

The first of the two was easy to acquire, Nino was jamming out in his room when Chat Noir dropped by.

“Carapace I need your help?” Chat said as he held out the mini-miracle box to his best friend.

“Woah dude what’s the deal? Akuma?” Nino replied taking the box and slipping on the bracelet.

“Worse,” Chat said as he watched Carapace transform.

“Then if its what I think it is dude, we need to go.” Carapace said as he jumped out the window.

Chat followed him as they raced toward a certain guitarist's houseboat. Dropping down on the deck the two raced to the lower deck. Upon entering Luka’s room, they found him and Kagami sitting on his bed as he strummed her tune.

“Code Rose dude, Code Rose!” Carapace shouted as Chat tossed the mini-miracle box to Luka.

Luka looked stunned as he slipped on his bracelet and called on the transformation, “Didn’t think you had it in you Chat Noir.”

“We can discuss that later we need to get going,” Chat said as he and Carapace rushed out of the room.

“See you later babe,” Luka said planting a kiss on Kagami’s forehead.

“Rock’em dead” she responded kissing his cheek.

Viperion burst out onto the top deck to the waiting Chat Noir and Carapace, the three shared a look and Viperion grabbed his guitar.

“Ok let’s go,” Viperion said as the three jumped off the boat.

Ladybug suited up for their weekly patrol and pounced out of her skylight into the Parisian skyline. Tikki had laid into her after their last patrol on the games she was playing with Chat’s feelings and she was hard pressed to disagree.

Determined to apologize she opened her communicator to call and apologize she was surprised to see a call from Chat the second it opened.

“Ladybug come quickly there’s a devilishly handsome akuma tearing up the Pont des Arts,” Chat said through the video it looked as if he were running.

“Ok I’m on my way” She closed the communicator and cast her yoyo out toward the bridge and took off.

What she saw when she got there was nothing short of confusing, she landed down on the bridge and spun her yoyo in a shield to protect herself. Carapace watched her from behind a pair of aviators.

She hardly noticed the DJ table he was standing behind as she scanned the sky for the akuma. “Carapace, Chat already got you where’s the akuma?” Ladybug said putting her yoyo away.

Carapace just looked at her and pressed a button on the table. A moment later instrumentals started as Chat and Viperion emerged from behind Carapace dawning Jean Jackets.

Viperion strummed his guitar and exhaled into the microphone and a beat later Chat began.

Chat was singing Huey Lewis’s “The Power of Love.”

Ladybug was taken aback as Chat sang to her, out of all the things she expected this was by far last on the list. From rooftop dinners to a day at the waterpark were all more plausible than the scene beheld to her.

When the song finally finished Chat Noir had found himself in front of Ladybug with a rose a gesture performed many times. Sometime during the song Ladybug had started crying, and tears were streaked down her cheeks.

Ladybug lifts her hands to Chat's face and guides him down for a kiss when suddenly, she hears a loud splash.

Viperion and Carapace had been trying to light post-performance fireworks and Carapace had tripped into the Seine.

Ladybug turned away from Chat and laughed as she watched Viperion attempt to pull him out of the river. She turned back toward Chat Noir who had a hopeful look in his eye.

“You did it kitty, you’ve convinced me of the power of love,” She said taking his lips in hers. Fireworks are shot into the air as Ladybug kisses the breath from Chat Noirs lungs.

“Hell yeah dude we did it,” Carapace said as he watched Ladynoir sail away

“Yep” is all Viperion said as they shared a high five.

Chat Noir broke his kiss with his lady and went over to his lads, “Thank you guys.”

“I mean it’s about time” Viperion responded.

“Nice” Chat Noir said while bumping his fist.

Ladybug watched their comradery and was overcome with affection for her chaton. She waltzed over to him and grabbed him by the bell.

“Well, kitty there’s no time like the present” Ladybug said dragging him down.

“No there isn’t Milady,” Chat responded as Ladybug brought him into another kiss.


End file.
